Fairytale Ty
Were you looking for: Patient 20, the patient who's soul was contained inside Fairytale Ty in order to save him from a severe disease? Fairytale Koly and Fairytale Sally, the other mechanical robots that were created for the "Save the Kids Project"? Adventure Fairytale Ty, his tender and childish counterpart that was meant to appear in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Foxy,Torture Foxy, [[Fang|'Fang']],Torture Fang or''' Torture Saber? _RADSLA_= '''Fairytale Ty is the robotic body of Patient 20, that was going to serve as one of the antagonists in _RADSLA_, before its cancellation. He was one of the Mechanical Robots constructed for the "Save the Kids Project" at the Gilbert Facility, alongside Koly and Sally, in which three children were inserted into their corresponding suits. He is hacked by "fbinc" during Loyd's nightshift. Appearance Fairytale Ty is a tall red panda mechanical robot made out of, what seems to be, a glossy plastic casting. He has bright red glossy cheeks on his face along with various red panda physical characteristics like his white snout, his ears' coloring, and the some of the light brown stripes lining. His torso, pelvis, and upper legs are colored in reddish orange with light brown stipes marked on them. His arms and arms are colored in light brown, but his fingers are colored in black, much like his legs and feet, which are also black, but the toes are actually colored in light brown. He also has raccoon-like tail at the rear end of his body, which is alternately marked with reddish orange and light brown rings. Behaviour Fairytale Ty, along with Fairytale Koly and Fairytale Sally, would have roamed the Gilbert Facility, after being hacked by fbinc, and maked his way throughout other locations of the facility to your Security Office. In order to defend yourself from Ty, the player must had moved the office's position through the funnel tube system. Trivia *Fairytale Ty was actually planned to make his first appearance in the ":Save The Kids Project:" Minigame of The Return to Freddy's 5, where the player would have been able to control Ty with the "W", "A", "S", "D" keys in what appeared to be a fairytale-like garden. **This would have made him the only character from RADSLA to appear in TRTF5. *Before the cancellation of _RADSLA_, BFPFilms424/Tyler decided to make a new non FNAF-related game, called "TycrazMania" with Ty as the main character. **Awhile after this, the character was renamed as "Tycraz". *Fairytale Ty's design was actually based off from an anthropomorphic red panda character called "Genwyn", from the comic, "Twisted Sister". |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 Captura de pantalla (1).png|Fairytale Ty walking around a Fairytale-like garden the ":Save The Kids Project:" Minigame. ORIGINALOCDONOTSTEAL.png|Fairytale Ty's sprite in the ":Save The Kids Project:" minigame. Webp.net-gifmaker (18).gif|Fairytale Ty's walking animation. _RADSLA_ TyMenu.png|Fairytale Ty's appearance in the Title Screen. TyMenuTwitch.gif|Fairytale Ty's twitching animation in the Title Screen. TyMenuTwitch2.gif|Ditto. Miscellanous 17kpRKePL5A.jpg|Fairytale Ty's full body view. CnZyC2EVYAA5B7r.jpg|Back view. XfeWcgRRVZk.jpg|"Out with the old... In with the new... Rest in Peace old OC, hello new OC." 16f3f1 38613968ea62463da20bc2c33bc0faab-mv2.gif|Fairytale Ty's sprite that appeared in the website as one of the early teasers of _RADSLA_. Notice how the human inside him appears to be convulsing and bleeding out. Cn-pZesWcAE31xb.jpg large.jpeg|Fairytale Ty in the first official teaser of _RADSLA_. Cn-pZesWcAE31xb.jpg|Same teaser but brightened, reavealing the numbers 5, 6 and 7 each on their respective corner of the image. 16f3f1 bf042977dd504b96a074378b4fc8d0fb-mv2.png|Fairytale Ty in the second official teaser of _RADSLA_. 16f3f1 bf042977dd504b96a074378b4fc8d0fb-mv2 kindlephoto-16226026.jpg|Same teaser but brightened, revealing the text YOU'VE BEEN PLAYED. IMG 2102.JPG|Fairytale Ty in the TRTF Vol. 2 image, with The Unknown/The Beast and Frankburt. CndQrX9UEAAh4Vs.jpg|A "Succ" meme of Fairytale Ty made by BFPFilms424. FairytaleTyFacebookMeme.png|A suicide meme of Fairytale Ty putting a gun to his head by BFPFilms424, expressing his stress. Cr8ucy5VIAAXWgm.jpg|Ty discussing with BFPFilms424/Tyler about his upcoming game (now turned into a movie), TycrazMania. TycrazCOPYRIGHTEDDONUTSTEEL.jpg|Fairytale Ty's appearance in his cancelled game/movie, TycrazMania. |-|Audio= _RADSLA_ Patient 20 morbidly breathing inside of Fairytale Ty with a creepy theme playing in the background. This sound file was used in one of the early teasers for _RADSLA_. Fairytale Ty Fairytale Ty Fairytale Ty Fairytale Ty Fairytale Ty Fairytale Ty Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Fairytale Ty